


The Pirate and the Nobleman

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Arranged Marriage, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, nobleman!cas, pirate!dean, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Castiel’s hands that gave him away. He was bent over, scrubbing the deck when Dean caught him by the wrist and inspected those treacherous hands. They were different than Dean’s, softer with less callouses, and Castiel could only watch as understanding flashed across Dean’s green eyes.</p>
<p>"You’re a nobleman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I posted over on tumblr almost a full year ago. Inspired by the wonderful Casamancy's fanart found here : http://casamancy.tumblr.com/post/49905924263/sometimes-there-arent-words

It was Castiel’s hands that gave him away. He was bent over scrubbing the deck when Dean caught him by the wrist and inspected those treacherous hands. They were different than Dean’s, softer with less callouses, and Castiel could only watch as understanding flashed across Dean’s green eyes.

"You’re a nobleman," he hissed. He looked around himself immediately, but no one had heard him that Castiel could see. "When were you going to tell me that?"

Castiel tried to pull his arm away, but Dean’s grip was firm, strong - and maybe Castiel allowed himself one small fantasy about what that grip could do in a much different context - holding both wrists down into a mattress - before he returned to the present.

"I wasn’t," he said, and flinched, expecting Dean to be angry. Instead, the man, the pirate, just began to move his thumb, caressing the tender skin of Castiel’s lower palm.

"Why?" Dean asked, much kinder now, gentler, as if afraid to hurt or be hurt. Castiel didn’t understand him at all. Was he not the man who all of half-hour ago declared that Castiel should scrub the deck like a loyal sailor?

Castiel didn’t say anything, but Dean must have seen his doubts in his eyes because his gaze dropped quickly. He frowned. “You couldn’t trust me with this,” he said. It was not an accusation, just a statement of fact, and Castiel hated that he put that dejected look onto this man’s face. He might have been a pirate, but one who saved Castiel’s life.

"I’m sorry," Castiel said, but Dean waved him off.

"I’ll give you a reason to trust me," Dean said and left. Castiel watched him until he disappeared into his cabin and then continued to work.

*

Dean laid back on his bed, pressing the flesh of his palms into his eyes. He had no idea what he was doing. It had been a week since he discovered Castiel’s secret, and Dean hadn’t spoken one word of it, not to his first mate, not even to his brother.

Castiel would make a fine ransom, Dean knew, but he just couldn’t go through with it. There was something about Cas - something he brought out in Dean. He couldn’t lose that. Whatever the cost, he’d keep Castiel beside him. He’d keep him safe.

The door to his cabin opened and closed without a knock, and Dean sighed as he uncovered his eyes. A captain's work was never done and -

"Hello, Dean."

Dean snapped upright so fast, he very nearly fell off the bed. “Cas?”

Cas stood by the closed door, looking guilty and a little sheepish. The laces at the top of his thin white shirt were untangled, revealing the edges of a sharp collarbone. He was nervously twisting the strands.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, hurrying off the bed. "What’s wrong?" A million scenarios flew through his mind. If any of his crew mocked Cas or hurt him or touched him - _Oh, God._ Dean was seeing red, ready for murder. Just point him in the right direction.

"Nothing’s wrong," Cas said and took a step forward. "Well, that’s not entirely true."

Dean was so caught up in his rage that he didn’t immediately notice that Cas was undoing more laces of his shirt until the fabric was gone entirely, dropped to the floor.

"C-Cas?" Dean couldn’t explain his sudden nervousness or his inability to keep his eyes away from the miles of Cas’ exposed skin.

"I’ve been rude," Cas said as he approached Dean who stood paralyzed, staring, probably drooling. Cas’ soft fingers brushed against the back of Dean’s hands and up his forearms, teasing more than touching. Dean bit back a moan. "I’ve been keeping a secret."

"I know your secret," Dean whispered, barely recognizing his own voice, raw as it was.

"You know _a_ secret,” Cas said, smiling. He looked down and then up, watching Dean from under his eyelashes. “I have another.”

Dean swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "Yeah?"

Castiel leaned close, chest lining chest, and pressed his lips to Dean’s ear, not quite touching.

"I want you," Castiel whispered, breath hot on Dean’s skin.

Dean shuddered and reached out, wildly clinging for Cas - arms, shoulders, back, waist - anything he could reach. They attacked each others' mouths and fell back onto the bed.

"I want you. _God_ , I want you,” Dean grunted and growled, hands exploring, taking, claiming. Cas was _his_. He didn’t care what he had to do, he wasn’t going to ever give this up.

"My pirate. _Mine_ ,” Cas mumbled, his fingers tangled in Dean’s hair, their legs intertwined.

And they surrendered themselves to this each other, to this emotion - to this love - eagerly and frequently, long into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas looked in the mirror and hated the stuffy, well-dressed, proper man staring back at him. He didn’t want to be here, about to marry a woman he did not love. He wanted to be back on the open seas with his beautiful and unpredictable pirate-love, Dean Winchester. But their life together seemed a fool’s dream now, or a beautiful ill-fated memory.

Cas looked in the mirror and hated the stuffy, well-dressed, proper man staring back at him. He didn’t want to be here, about to marry a woman he did not love. He wanted to be back on the open seas with his beautiful and unpredictable pirate-love, Dean Winchester. But their life together seemed a fool’s dream now, or a beautiful ill-fated memory.

When Cas had left Dean, he hadn’t realized it would be forever. He only meant to return to his family’s estate to let them know he lived, but his uncle Zachariah had made him a prisoner, a bargaining chip about to be passed off to a high-ranked family in exchange for enough money to pay Zachariah’s gambling debts. Zachariah had even ordered Castiel’s ankles bound so that he would not attempt escape (again).

Yet what hurt worse than being pawned off to the highest bidder was knowing that he could never have Dean - that Dean might very well hate him. Cas never should have sneaked away from Dean’s bed when his ship was at port, but Cas had been desperate to let his family know he was safe. He thought he’d be back before morning. He didn’t know he’d never see Dean again.

"Castiel," Zachariah said from the doorway. "It’s time."

Cas swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Am I to be married in shackles?”

"Those will stay until you remember where you belong."

"I know where I belong," Cas said. Sticking his chin out in defiance, he turned to confront his uncle. "And it’s not here."

Zachariah’s emotionless face darkened with anger. He approached Cas with purposeful strides and struck him with a closed fist across the face. Cas spit on his shoes and he punched once more, hard enough for Cas to cower and press his hands to his jaw.

"You belong where I say you belong," Zachariah said. He moved to walk away but Cas spoke first, stopping him.

"I belong with Dean."

Zachariah returned with renewed fury, grabbing Cas by the hair and yanking, exposing his face and neck. “I should kill you for the shame you’ve brought to this family. “A man and a pirate? I don’t know which is worse.”

"I love him," Cas said with as much strength as he could muster.

"And you think he loves you? You believe he looked at you and saw anything other than a sweet conquest?" Zachariah said. His face twisted with fake pity. "He used you, Castiel.”

"No."

"He wanted a willing partner and you were there."

Tears welted in Cas’ eyes, because that wasn’t true. It wasn’t. “No.”

"What I offer you is a doting wife and a stable future."

"That’s not what I want."

"You should be grateful!" Zachariah shouted into Cas’ ear and then shoved him away, down to his knees. "I’m saving you from that heartache. That pirate does not want you as you want him, and he never will. Pirates are incapable of love."

*

Dean knew scaling the wall of this mansion to find Cas was probably a bad idea. After all, Cas left in the middle of the night without so much as a word. Chances were, he didn’t even want to see Dean again. But Dean had to be sure. With everything they’ve shared - not just between the sheets, but with their hearts and minds - Dean was certain they had more than this. He might even love that strange and beautiful Castiel.

It was in the third window he glanced through that Dean found Cas, and as soon as he did, Dean couldn’t stop staring. Cas looked like a different person - fancy clothes, straightened parted hair, and two bruises dotting his chin -

Wait. _Bruises?_ Dean looked closer, his nose pressing to glass. Definitely bruises. And Cas’ eyes were lined with red - crying? Dean’s eyes trailed downward, looking for other signs of foul play, when he caught sight of the metal shackles binding Cas’ ankles. Suddenly Dean had a very different picture of Cas’ disappearance.

He burst through the window before he could stop himself. He was still upright - barely - as he stumbled toward Cas who was staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled, hoping to reassure Cas who frankly, looked terrified. “Were you expecting someone else to come flying through your window?”

"What are you… How did you…?"

"You scared the hell out of me, Cas, leaving in the night like that," Dean said and shrugged. "I had to make sure you were okay."

Those simple words were all it took for Cas’ dam to crumble, and in the next instant, he threw himself at Dean, who caught him happily.

"I just wanted my family to know I was alive," Cas said between sobs. "I didn’t know this would happen."

"It’s alright," Dean said. When Cas shook his head, Dean added, "Hey, it is."

"Dean," Cas said. He pulled away to look into Dean’s face. This close, Dean could see the deepening bruises on Cas’ jaw, and he couldn’t stop his growl.

"Who did this to you?"

Cas looked away, but Dean touched his cheek with gentle fingertips, coaxing his attention upward again. There was no reason for Cas to be ashamed. Dean hoped Cas could see that in his eyes.

"My uncle," Cas said, voice small.

"I’ll kill him," Dean snapped.

"Dean," Cas said, but Dean couldn’t hear him. His mind was already plotting Cas’ uncle’s demise. Cas kissed him, soft lips on lips, and Dean’s thought process slid to a stop. "I just want to go home."

Dean’s brow drew together. Wasn’t this the house that Cas grew up in?

Cas kissed him again. “With you,” he said. “Back to the ship.”

"That’s home?" Dean asked. His heart felt a little tighter than it had only a moment ago.

"It is for me," Cas said and bit his lip.

Dean’s breath caught, because holy shit. "Cas," he said, about to reciprocate. He had felt the same for a long time - hell, maybe even from the moment Cas boarded his ship. But before the words could leave his mouth, Cas was on him, dropping kisses on his mouth and jaw and ear, muttering again and again, "I love you." And Dean’s chest expanded so much he thought it might burst with love for this man.

"I love you, too."

The rattling of Cas’ shackles was the only thing that kept Dean from taking off into the sky - from dragging Cas to the floor and remove all those fancy clothes to get at the delicious skin he knew was underneath. He didn’t want Cas to be chained for that - at least, not unless in the consensual, fun way, which this unfortunately was not.

Dean pulled Cas up into his arms, bridal style, and sauntered with his prize toward the window. Cas continued to pepper his neck with small kisses and murmurs of adoration, even after the door opened and an older man stood there, wide-eyed and red-faced. Dean saluted him and, with Cas in his arms, jumped right out of the window, down into the waiting hay-filled wagon below.


End file.
